Data is being detected by an increasing number and variety of devices and sensors. For example, motion data is detected by an accelerometer, temperature data is detected by a thermometer, and payment data is detected by a smartphone through which a user makes a purchase. Analysis on the data can generate a variety of insights, which can be used to improve quality of life. However, the value of various types of data, and the value of the aggregation of the data, is not being fully captured.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.